New Angry Birds
by alexzaziki
Summary: Les missions devenant de plus en plus difficiles, Red décide de former un nouveau groupe de Angry Birds.
1. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

L'histoire commence sur l'île des Angry Birds. Le soleil brille, il fait beau et tout va bien. Ou presque. Au milieu d'une praie, les cochons verts se sont faits une forteresse et les Angry Birds, avec leur slingshot, essaient de la détruire pour récupérer leurs œufs. C'est au tour de Chuck (l'oiseau jaune) d'être tirer.

Chuck : Aller! Je suis prêt!

Disait-t-il avant d'être catapulter sur la forteresse à pleine vitesse. Il parvient à faire des dégâts et éliminé deux cochons mais il en reste encore un. C'est au tour de Red (l'oiseau rouge) d'être tirer.

Red : Finissons le boulot!

Il se tira à pleine force sur la partie de la forteresse où était le dernier cochon et élimina le dernier cochon. Les Angry Birds récupérèrent (encore une fois) leurs œufs. Une fois de retour au nid, les Angry Birds prirent un repos bien mérité, sauf Red.

Red : Décidemment, récupérer nos œufs des sales pattes de ces cochons devient de plus en plus difficile.

Jay (l'oiseau bleu) arriva.

Jay : Que veux-tu? Personnellement, je n'ai jamais trouvé ça facile.

Red : Oui, mais là, ça devient impensable! Et si on n'arrivait pas à sauver nos enfants, un jour?

Jay : He bien, je sais pas moi, fait quelque chose, un plan, un périmètre de défense ou bien recrute des nouveaux Angry Birds!

Soudain, Red eu l'air surpris et regarda son partenaire avec un sourire.

Red : Oui! C'est une excellente idée! Si je créais un nouveau groupe nous serions plus imprévisibles et aurions l'avantage.

Peu après, Red passa l'annonce à son groupe.

Red : Écoutez-moi, tout le monde! Je vais partir recruter des nouveaux oiseaux qui feront de parfaits Angry Birds! Je vous laisse surveiller les enfants et, s'il-vous-plaît, soyez plus prudent que l'autre fois d'accord (voir Angry Birds Toons épisode 10 pour comprendre).

Matilda (l'oiseau blanc) : Mais, Red, où vas-tu aller chercher ces nouveaux?

Red : J'ai déjà une idée.

Disait-t-il avant de partir en courant.


	2. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Après des heures de marche, Red fini par sortir d'une forêt complètement essoufflé.

Red: Pff…pff…pff! HAA! Enfin je suis arrivé à destination : Rio de Janeiro!

Pendant ce temps, un peu plus loin dans la forêt, deux chouettes étaient en train de voler. L'une d'entre elle était une effraie tyto et l'autre était une chevêchette elfe.

Soren : Heu… Gylfie, où crois-tu que nous sommes?

Gylfie : Je ne sais pas, Soren. C'est la première fois que je vois cet endroit.

Soren : Peut-être pourrions-nous demander à une personne du coin.

Gylfie : Bonne idée. Allons-y!

Sur ce, ils partirent en directions d'un nid proche. Ils se perchaient sur une branche et Soren jeta un coup d'œil dans le nid. Apparemment, il était vide.

Soren : Pas de bol.

Soudain, l'attention de Gylfie se tourna vers le bas d'un arbre un peu plus loin où elle aperçu deux perroquets bleus et un cacatoès blanc assez moche.

Gylfie : Hé, Soren regarde! Il y a des oiseaux en bas de l'arbre là-bas!

Soren se retourna pour regarder.

Soren : Ha oui. On devrait peut-être aller leur demandé.

Au pied de l'arbre, les deux perroquets étaient attachés par des lianes à l'arbre.

Hector : Alors, bels oiseaux? On rit moins maintenant? MOUHAHAHA!

Perla : Je t'avais dit que nous aurions du aller chercher les enfants chez Rafael plus tôt, Blu!

Blu : Hé ben comment voulais-tu que je sache que ce vieux fous de Hector allait revenir!?

Hector : SILENCE!

Hurla-t-il en frappant Blu au visage. De retour à la branche :

Gylfie : Mais…mais il est en train de les battres!

Soren : Hé! Il est fou?

En bas de l'arbre :

Hector : C'est douloureux? Ce n'est rien comparer à ce que j'ai enduré pendants des mois!

Blu : Laisse-nous partir, espèce de monstre!

Puis Hector Prenat une patte de Blu et commença à la tourner lentement.

Blu : HAAAA!

Sur la branche :

Gylfie : Ho mon dieu! Soren! Il va lui casser la patte!

Soren : Dépêchons-nous!

Disait-t-il en S'envolant vers les autres. Alors qu'Hector continuait de tourner la patte de Blu, Soren arriva à pleine vitesse et fessa un tête-à-tête avec Hector le fessant tombé par terre.

Soren : BRUTE! Tu n'as pas honte de torturer ainsi ces pauvres gens?

Hector : Hé! De quoi tu te mêles?

Soren : Gylfie! Va t'occuper d'eux! Je me charge de lui!

Hector se releva.

Hector : Attend, tu vas voir!

Hector tenta de foncer sur Soren, mais il l'évita et lui griffa le dos. Hurlant de douleur et encore plus en colère, Hector tenta de frapper Soren avec une grande force, cependant, il se baissa et en profita pour lui donner un coup de serres dans le ventre suivi par un coup d'aile au visage et, enfin, un coup de tête à la tête. Hector, devenu trop amoché pour continuer le combat, déclara :

Hector : Pff…pff! Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! On se retrouvera!

Disait-t-il en fuyant à la vitesse grand V. En le regardant partir, Soren ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit chuintement. Puis, il se retourna pour voir que Gylfie avait libérer les deux perroquets. Il se dépêcha d'aller rejoindre son amie même s'il était épuisé par le combat.

Soren : Est-ce que vous aller bien?

Perla : Moi, ça va. Merci de nous avoir sauvés.

Blu : J'ai déjà été mieux. Ouche!

Soren : Ton pied est blessé? Attend, laisse-moi voir.

Disait-t-il en examinant son pied.

Soren : Mm…oui, c'est casser. On ferait mieux de mettre un bandage dessus. Mais, d'abord, on va vous ramener à votre nid.

Perla : C'est par là.

Disait-t-elle en pointant son aile dans une direction.

Soren : D'accord. Appuie ton aile sur mon dos pour t'aider à avancer.

Blu appuya son aile gauche sur le dos de Soren puis ils commencèrent à marcher. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils finirent par arriver au nid de Blu et Perla.

Soren : Tu crois pouvoir voler jusqu'en haut d'ici?

Blu : Je crois que oui.

Sur ce, les deux garçons s'envolèrent dans le nid pour rejoindre Perla et Gylfie qui étaient déjà montés. Blu se metas sur un coin du nid pour que Soren puisse l'aider. Soren prena quelques feuilles et commença à les enroulés autour de la patte de Blu.

Soren : Au fait, nous ne nous sommes pas encore présentés.

Blu : Je m'appelle Blu.

Perla : Moi c'est Perla.

Soren : Enchanté, moi c'est Soren.

Gylfie : Et moi, Gylfie.

Soren finit d'enroulés les feuilles sur le pied de Blu.

Soren : Voilà, ça devrait aller. Au fait, pouvez-vous nous dire où nous sommes?

Blu : Vous êtes à Rio de Janeiro.

Soren et Gylfie regardèrent Blu, perplexes.

Soren : Rio de Janeiro? Quel royaume est-ce?

Blu : Heu, ce n'est pas un royaume, c'est une ville.

Soren : Grand Glaucis, où avons-nous atterris?

À suivre…


	3. chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

2 jours plus tard, Blu et Soren se promenèrent dans la forêt après que la patte de Blu aie guéri pendant que Perla et Gylfie passaient du temps entres filles. Apparemment, ils seraient devenus amis. Blu venait de raconter comment il avait rencontré Perla à Soren.

Soren : Non! Tu es sérieux?

Blu : Oui! Et, ensuite, il est passé au travers d'une hélice de l'avion!

Soren : Alors c'est pour ça qu'il était si moche quand on vous a rencontré.

Blu : Exact!

Les deux se mirent à rire.

Blu : Après, elle allait tomber à l'eau mais je l'ai rattrapé et puis elle m'a embrassé et puis j'ai réussi à m'envoler.

Soren : Heu, pourquoi elle t'a embrassé?

Blu : Parce qu'elle m'aimait.

Soren : C'est ce que vous faites, ici, quand vous voulez montrer votre affection?

Blu : Oui. Pas vous autres?

Soren : Non, on se faits occasionnellement des câlins mais c'est tout.

Blu : Ça alors. C'est vraiment nul dans votre royaume.

Soren : HEY!

Disait-t-il avec un regard fâché.

Blu : Désolé. Et, toi, c'est quoi ton histoire?

Soren : Et bien, tout à commencé un jour de…

Puis, Soren raconta sa quête des gardiens de Ga'Hoole à Blu.

Soren : Et voilà comment la paix est revenue dans les royaumes des chouettes.

Blu : Wow! C'est une belle histoire.

Soren : Ouais. J'ai peut-être perdu mon frère mais j'ai sauvé les gardiens.

Blu : Oui. Et c'est une bonne-

Blu n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

Blu : OUCH!

Il s'agissait d'un marmouset qui tentait de tenir Blu au sol. Soren eu le temps de frapper le singe avant que d'autres ne surgissent et ne parviennent à les maîtriser tous les deux. Ils les attachaient avec des cordes. Puis, à la surprise de Blu, leur chef, Mauro, arriva.

Blu : Mauro !?

Mauro : Salut, mon grand, cela faisait longtemps!

Soren : C'est lui, le singe moche dont tu m'as parlé?

Mauro : HEY! Je ne suis pas moche! Aller, les garçons. Emmener-les!

Sur ce, les marmousets, Blu et Soren commencèrent à marcher. Puis, ils finirent par arriver sur le bord d'une colline (la même où Blu à tenter d'apprendre à voler). Ils placèrent Blu et Soren sur le bord de la colline.

Blu : Mais… qu'est ce vous aller nous faire?

Mauro : Hehehe! C'est simple : nous allons vous poussez en bas de la falaise, vous allez vous écraser et je serais débarrasser de toi et ton ami hibou!

Soren : Je suis pas un hibou, je suis une chouette.

Mauro : Peu importe! Dans deux secondes, tu ne seras plus rien! HAHAHA!

Soudain, les singes entendirent un grognement derrière eux.

? : Grrr!

Ils se retournèrent pour voir un oiseau : c'était Red!

Mauro : Qu'est ce que-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Red l'interrompit.

Red : De quel droit est-ce que tu exécute ces oiseaux, espèce de tranglodite!?

Mauro : Tranglo-quoi?

Red prit un air plus menaçant.

Red : FAIT ATTENTION, LE GNOME!

Mauro : HA! Attaqué-le!

Tous les singes sautaient sur Red. Mauro se retourna.

Mauro : Bon. Donc, je disais-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que quelqu'un lui toucha l'épaule. Mauro se retourna surpris de voir que c'était Red qui avait mis K.O. tous les singes.

Red : Tu vas libérer ces oiseaux. Et tu vas les libérer SUR-LE-CHAMP!

Disait-t-il en frappant ces ailes.

Mauro : Mais c'est qu'aider les autres c'est douloureux.

Red : Surement pas autant que ça.

Disait-t-il en attrapant Mauro et en le plaquant au sol sur le ventre. Il se mit sur son dos et lui agrippas la jambe et appliqua une grande force dessus.

Red : Tu vois… aidé les autres est une joie INTENSE!

Mauro hurla de douleur. Puis, Red le releva et le monta sur son dos.

Red : Aidé les autres t'entrainent dans des univers inconnu FASCINANTS!

Disait-t-il en le balançant en bas d'un précipice. Mauro, à terre, regarda Red au dessus de lui.

Mauro : Maman.

Red : Attend! Tu vas me voir de près!

Il sauta du bord du précipice sur Mauro. Puis, il remonta voir ses amis.

Blu : RED?!

Red : Salut, Blu. Ça fessait longtemps n'est-ce pas (voir Angry Birds Rio pour comprendre)?

Red libéra ses deux amis de leurs cordes.

Blu : Red, voici mon nouvel ami : Soren.

Red : Salut, Soren.

Soren : Salut.

Blu : Qu'est ce que tu fais ici, Red?

Red : C'est une longue histoire.

Blu : Rentrons chez moi pour en parler plus à l'aise.

Red : D'accord.

Sur ce, les trois prirent la direction de l'arbre de Blu. Après une longue marche, ils finirent par arrivés. Blu et Soren rentrèrent en premier dans le nid où se trouvaient Perla, ses trois enfants et Gylfie.

Perla : Blu, Soren! Vous êtes de retour!

Blu : Oui et, chérie, regarde qui est là.

Perla était surpris de voir Red entrer dans le nid.

Perla : RED?!

Red : Salut, Perla.

Gylfie : Vous vous connaissez?

Perla : Oui. Red, voici Gylfie.

Red : Salut.

Gylfie : Salut.

Blu : Et voici nos enfants.

Disait-t-il en montrant ses trois poussins. Red afficha d'abord un regard surpris puis un sourire complice.

Red : Vos enfants?

Blu : C'est une longue histoire. Enfin, bref, pourquoi est tu venu ici, Red?

Red : Et bien voilà…

À suivre…


	4. chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Red et les autres étaient de parler dans l'arbre.

Blu : En gros, tu veux former un nouveau groupe d'Angry Birds pour vaincre les cochons?

Red : C'est ça. Et comme tu as un peu d'expérience, je pense que tu en ferais bien un.

Blu : Franchement, je sais pas, Red. J'ai une famille à m'occuper, tu sais.

Red : Oui, mais je ne t'en empêcherais pas, c'est promis sur mon honneur d'Angry Bird.

Disait-t-il en faisans le salut militaire avec son aile. Blu lâcha un petit chuintement.

Perla : Bon, et si on allait faire un tour au club de Nico et Pedro pendant que Rafael s'occupe des enfants.

Blu : Ouais, bonne idée.

Red : D'accord.

Soren et Gylfie affichèrent un regard curieux.

Soren : C'est quoi, ça?

Blu : Je vous expliquerais tous en route. Allons-y.

Sur ce, les 5 s'envolèrent du nid, traversaient la ville de Rio et arrivaient, finalement, au marché aux fruits. Soren et Gylfie admirèrent l'endroit.

Soren : Waow! C'est beau!

Blu : C'est le marché aux fruits dont je t'ai parlé.

? : Hé! Les tourtereaux!

Tout le monde se tourna pour voir arriver Nico et Pedro en volant, tous excités de revoir leurs amis.

Blu : Nico! Pedro! Salut les gars.

Pedro : Ça faisait un bail qu'on s'était pas vus.

Nico : On a cru que vous étiez morts!

Blu : Hé, les gars, on a apporté un vieil ami.

Red : Salut, les gars.

Nico et Pedro : Red?!

Red : En personne.

Blu : Et on a aussi deux nouveaux amis.

Disait-t-il en montrant Soren et Gylfie. Nico afficha un regard bouché en voyant Gylfie. Puis, il sorta un sourire séducteur et s'envola vers elle.

Nico : Wow! Et comment s'appelle la jolie jeune chouette juste devant moi?

Gylfie roula les yeux.

Gylfie : Elle s'appelle Gylfie. Et toi?

Nico : Moi, c'est Nico. Souvient-toi en. Tu pourrais t'y attacher très vite.

Gylfie rougissais un peu.

Blu : Bon, hum, est-ce que le club est ouvert, les gars?

Pedro : Bien sûr, venez!

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers le club. Une fois rentré dans le club, ils pouvaient voir qu'il y avait beaucoup d'oiseaux, comme d'habitude.

Nico : Bienvenue au paradis!

Blu : Tu te répète!

Soren : Wow! C'est beau, ici!

Blu : Je sais. Ici, les oiseaux dansent et chantent.

Soren : Vraiment?

Blu : Oui. Tu veux essayer?

Soren : Heu, non merci.

Blu : Ho aller, c'est amusant.

Soren : Toujours non.

Red : Quoi? T'as peur?

Soren : Non! Bon ok je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Sur ce, Soren s'envola sur la scène.

Pedro : Voici le prochain chanteur : notre invité spécial, Soren!

Soren, en regardant la foule, se sentit un peu nerveux mais refusa de faire demi-tour.

Soren : Hu-hum!

Nom de la chanson : To The Sky Par : Owl City

Un son de guitare commença doucement.

Soren : Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. Shipwreck in the sea of faces there's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places carry me away from here. Travel light let the sun eclipse you cause your flight is about to leave. And there's more to this brave adventure than you'd ever believe. Bird's eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery because after all this wings will take up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. On the hills of lore and wonder there's a stormy world up there. You can't whisper about the thunder but you can fly anywhere. Purple burst of paper birds this picture paints and thousand words. So take a breath of myth and mystery and don't look back. Bird's eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery because after all this wings will take up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky. There's a realm above the trees where the lost are finally found. So touch your feathers to the breeze and leave the ground. Bird's eye view awake the stars cause they're all around you wide eyes will always brighten the blue. Chase your dreams and remember me sweet bravery because after all this wings will take up so high. So bid the forest floor goodbye as you race the wind and take to the sky. You take to the sky. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. Ta-da, ta-da, ta-da-da-da. You take to the sky.

Toute la foule applaudissait très fort. Soren faisais un dernier salut et retourna rejoindre ces amis.

Blu : C'était bon!

Pedro : T'es trop fort!

Red : Bien joué!

Gylfie : Je ne savais pas que tu étais un si bon chanteur!

Soren : Merci, les amis.

Disait-t-il en rougissant un peu. Un peu plus tard alors que tout le monde s'amusait, Nico et Pedro étaient en train de parler à Red.

Red : Quoi?!

Nico : Oui! Je vais danser avec Gylfie et j'aimerais que tu mettes une chanson sur le lecteur de disques là-bas.

Red : Ok. No problemo.

Pedro : Mais n'oublie pas, il faut que ça soit un petit thème.

Red : Ok.

Sur ce, Nico allait sur la piste de danse, rejoindre Gylfie.

Nico : Hum. Puis-je avoir cette danse?

Disait-t-il en offrant son aile à Gylfie.

Gylfie : Avec plaisir.

De retour au lecteur à disques.

Pedro : Maintenant, Red! Musique!

Red : Ok!

Il activa le lecteur et la musique démarra. C'était le thème de Ghostbusters. Pedro regarda Red avec un regard surpris.

Pedro : Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! C'est ça, la chanson que t'as trouvé quand on t'a dit de trouver un thème?

Red : Ben c'est la seule chanson que je connais.

Pedro : Sérieux?

Red : Hé! Regarde! On dirait que ça fonctionne.

Nico et Gylfie dansaient ensemble.

Red : Qu'est-ce que je tu disais déjà?

Pedro et Red lâchaient un rire.

À suivre


	5. chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

De retour au nid des Angry Birds, tout le monde étaient absents. Un peu plus loin, les Angry Birds combattaient les cochons avec leur lance-pierre.

Bomb( l'oiseau noir) : Mince! Ils ont bien faits leur forteresse! Et avec cet orage, ça nous compliques les choses encore plus!

Matilda : Ouais, ben on n'en serait pas là si tu ne t'étais pas endormi durant ton tour de garde!

Bomb : Hé! Je le savais pas, moi, qu'il y avait des arachides dans ma glace!

Chuck : Yo! Vous pourriez pas m'aider? On a une forteresse à détruire!

Jay monta sur le lance-pierre.

Jay : C'est mon tour!

Chuck : Ok!

Jay essaya de viser correctement malgré l'orage. Puis, il tira. Malheureusement, il passa par-dessus la forteresse et tomba de la colline. En tombant, il se cogna la tête sur un rocher. Puis, il recommença à tomber et se cogna sur un autre rocher, puis un autre et un autre et un autre. Il finit par atterrir sur un rocher sur le bord de la mer qui fessait de grosses vagues. Suite à la vilaine chute qu'il venait de faire, Jay n'avait plus la force de bouger, Appeler à l'aide ou même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Jay : (Génial! Il me faudrait un miracle pour en sortir vivant, maintenant.)

Soudain, il entendit des battements d'ailes. Il aurait bien voulu appeler à l'aide ou même voir de quoi il s'agissait mais il ne pouvait pas.

? : Ouragans! Manœuvre 14!

Puis, Jay entendit des oiseaux se poser près de lui.

? : Hé, mon garçon! Tout va bien?

Jay : (Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'être en état de répondre?)

? : Papa!

? : Oui, Kai?

Kai : Quel oiseau est-ce que c'est? Je n'en n'avais jamais vu comme ça.

? : Je l'ignore. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un comme ça aussi.

Puis, Jay sentit quelque chose se coller sur sa poitrine.

? : Il est encore en vie! On ferait mieux de le ramener à Zambezi.

Jay sentit des serres le prendre.

? : Allons-y!

Jay se sentit monter dans les airs.

Jay : (Que va-t-il m'arriver?)

Un peu plus tard sur le rebord de la mer, les autres Angry Birds cherchaient Jay. Mais, avec l'orage, ce n'était pas simple.

Chuck : JAY! JAY! JAAAAAY!

Matilda : Calme-toi, Chuck. On va retrouver Jay.

Chuck : (Ou son cadavre!).

Plus tard, on ne sait pas trop où, Jay commença à reprendre des forces. Puis, il parvint à ouvrir les yeux pour voir qu'il était dans un lit, il portait des bandages sur la tête et il y avait un faucon bleu au-dessus de lui qui le regardait. Il sursauta.

Jay : HA! PITIÉ! NE ME MANGER PAS!

Kai : WOW! Du calme ! Je n'ai pas l'intention de te manger!

Jay se calma aussi vite qu'il n'eu peur à cause de sa blessure à la tête.

Kai : Comment va ta tête?

Jay : Ça fait encore mal.

Kai : Attend, laisse-moi voir ça.

Kai lui enleva ses bandages et observa sa blessure.

Kai :… Ho, c'est enfler. Ça doit être infecté.

Jay : Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors?

Kai se tourna la tête.

Kai : Hé, Zoé! Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter le désinfectant S.T.P?

Zoé : D'accord!

Zoé arriva à côté de Kai et Jay avec un désinfectant.

Jay : (Elle est mignonne)

Zoé : Ne bouge pas, mon poussin. Ça ne dura pas longtemps.

Jay rougissait un peu à cause du nom qu'elle lui avait donné. Puis, elle commença à désinfecté sa blessure.

Kai : Au fait, on ne s'est pas encore présenter. Je m'appelle Kai.

Jay : Moi, c'est Jay.

Zoé : Moi, Zoé.

Jay : Alors, Monsieur Kai-

Kai : Tu peux m'appeler Kai tout simplement.

Jay : D'accord, où suis-je?

Kai : À Zambezi.

Jay : Ha (je connais pas).

Kai : Et, dit-moi, comment t'est-tu fais cette blessure?

Jay : Je suis tombé et je me suis cogner la tête… plusieurs fois.

Zoé : Et que fessais-tu si près du rivage?

Jay : Je me lançais avec un lance-pierre.

Puis, Zoé finassa de désinfecté la blessure de Jay.

Zoé : Voilà, j'ai fini.

Kai : Bon, je crois que tu vas pouvoir-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un engoulevent débarquait dans l'infirmerie à pleine vitesse.

Eezee : CHAUD DEVANT!

Disait-t-il en arrivant rapidement à côté de ces amis.

Kai : Eezee! Tu-

Eezee : Kai! Mon ami! Comment ça va? Zoé! Tu vas bien? Que faites-vous ici tous les deux? Hé! C'est qui ce garçon? Salut, mon pote! Je m'appelle Eezee!

Disait-t-il en serrant l'aile de Jay rapidement.

Jay : Je m'appelle Jay. (Bon sang! Il a bus du RedBull ou quoi?)

Eezee : Cool! Avec Eezee, zéro souci! Hé, tu veux visiter la ville?

Jay : D'accord.

Eezee : Alors c'est parti!

Sur ce, il attrapa Jay par l'aile et sortais de l'infirmerie assez vite. Puis, il jeta Jay qui tomba en chute libre. Eezee le rejoignait aussi tôt avec Kai et Zoé.

Eezee : Ok on va commencer par…

Un peu plus tard, après avoir visiter une bonne partie de la ville, ils finirent par arriver au marché.

Eezee : …Et voici le marché. On peut trouver de tous ici.

Puis, Eezee aperçu les deux oiseaux moqueurs toujours en train d'essayer des couleurs.

Eezee : Hé, dit-moi, est-ce que tu es bon dragueur?

Jay : Un peu. Pourquoi?

Eezee : Et bien, si on allait trainer près des demoiselles là-bas?

Kai : Eezee, ne recommence pas.

Jay : Bah, je veux bien essayer.

Eezee : Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Sur ce, les deux se dirigèrent vers les filles. Eezee passait devant bien entendu.

Eezee : Bonjour, mesdames. Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous?

Oiseau moqueur 1 : Bien sûr, Eezee. Fiche-le-camp!

Jay, Kai et Zoé se mirent à faire une crisse de rire. Eezee les regarda avec un regard insulté.

Oiseau moqueur 1 : Hé, c'est qui, ce garçon avec toi?

Jay : Je m'appelle Jay.

Oiseau moqueur 2 : Il est si mignon.

Jay : Je sais. On me dit ça souvent. Hahaha!

Eezee glissa son aile par-dessus l'épaule de Jay.

Eezee : Oui. On s'entend bien, moi et ce…heu…au fait, quelle oiseaux est-tu?

Jay : Je suis un Angry Bird.

Tout le monde le regarda avec un air interrogé.

Kai : Un quoi?

Jay : Un Angry Bird.

Eezee : Et on peut savoir ce que c'est?

Jay : Bien sûr je vais vous expliquer.

Zoé : D'accord, mais allons d'abord nous mettre à l'aise pour en parler.

Sur ce, les 4 se mirent autours d'une table avec du café et quelques biscuits. Jay raconta l'histoire des Angry Birds à ses amis.

Kai : Et tu dis que vous possédez chacun un pouvoir?

Jay : Oui. Voici le mien, par exemple.

Jay fessa apparaitre deux clones. Tout le monde les regardait avec un regard surpris.

Eezee : Wow! C'est magnifisime!

Kai : Et, à propos du recrutement de ton ami, Red, est-ce que tout les oiseaux y sont admis?

Jay : Oui, tous ceux qui ont des plumes et du courage peuvent en faire parti.

Kai : Et où il est, ton ami?

Jay : La dernière fois que je l'ai vu il se dirigeait vers Rio de Janeiro.

Kai : Crois-tu qu'on pourrait y aller?

Jay : Bien sûr. Mais c'est loin et il faut être bien préparé pour le voyage.

Kai : D'accord. On va se préparé et en parler aux autres.

Plus tard, Kai et Zoé se sont mis d'accord avec leur parents et les 4 se rejoignirent sur la piste de décollage avec leur équipements. Jay se mit sur le dos de Kai car il ne peut pas voler.

Jay : Ok, vous êtes prêts tout le monde?

Kai et Zoé : Ouais!

Eezee : Ben, j'ai manqué le déjeuner, mais à part ça, je suis prêt!

Jay : Alors c'est parti!

Ils s'envolèrent tous en route vers Rio.

À suivre


	6. chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Après 5 heures de vol, Kai, Jay, Zoé et Eezee survolèrent l'océan un peu épuisé.

Eezee : Pff…pff…pff! Hé, Jay! Est-ce que c'est encore loin? Je commence à être épuisé.

Jay : Ça ne devrait plus être très loin, maintenant.

Eezee : Et, en plus, j'ai faim!

Zoé : Tu rigole? Tu viens de manger la moitié de nos provisions.

Kai : Rester concentrés tout le monde!

Puis, ils aperçurent une île.

Kai : Est-ce que c'est Rio, Jay?

Jay : Peut-être, allons voir!

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers l'île. Avant d'atterrir, ils voyaient qu'ils y avaient plein de manchots. Puis ils atterrissaient.

Kai : Heu…que font tous ces manchots ic-

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un manchot lui rentra dedant involontairement.

Cody : Oups! Désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Kai : Ho, c'est pas grave. Pour être franc, j'ai l'habitude de recevoir des coups.

Cody : Ha ouais?

Jay : Heu, excusez-moi. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire où nous sommes?

Cody : Bien sûr, vous êtes à l'île Pen Gu, la capitale mondiale du surf.

Jay : Ha…donc, nous ne sommes toujours pas au Brésil.

Kai : Aller, on doit se remettre en route.

Eezee : J'aurais jamais la force d'aller plus loin.

Cody : He, voulez-vous vous reposer? On pourrait vous accueillir pour la nuit.

Zoé : Tu sais, Kai, ça ne nous ferais pas de mal de nous reposer.

Kai : D'accord.

Eezee : Merci, seigneur.

Cody : Venez.

Sur ce, ils marchèrent tous le long de la plage jusqu'à une hutte.

Cody : C'est là où j'habite.

Puis, Cody se tourna pour voir Lani et Chicken Joe arriver.

Cody : Hé! Lani! Joe!

Lani : Salut, Cody.

Chicken Joe : Salut, mec. Ça roule?

Cody : Ouais. Les amis, j'ai apporté de la compagnie et on ne s'est toujours pas présenter, hein? Moi c'est Cody Maverick.

Kai : Je m'appelle Kai.

Lani : Moi c'est Lani.

Zoé : Moi Zoé.

Eezee : Moi Eezee. Avec Eezee, zéro souci.

Chicken Joe : Cool. Moi c'est Chicken Joe.

Jay : Et moi c'est Jay.

Lani : Ho, il est mignon.

Jay : Je sais, on me dit ça souvent.

Cody : Hé, est-ce que vous voulez nous voir surfer?

Kai : Je sais pas vraiment ce que c'est, mais je veux bien.

Sur ce, Cody, Lani et Joe attrapèrent leur planches et se jetèrent à l'eau pour montrer leur mouvements de surf à leur amis qui étaient impressionner. Après quelques heures de surf, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un feu de camp en pleine nuit. Ils étaient rejoins par leur amis Rory et Tatsuhi pour faire griller des poissons.

Cody : Super journée, hein?

Kai : Vous étiez génial dans l'eau!

Rory : Hé, qui veut chanter une chanson?

Tatsuhi : Je veux bien, moi. Hu-hum!

Nom de la chanson : Asterisk par : Orange Range

Tatsuhi : Miageta yozora no hoshi-tashi no hikar. Miageta yozora no hoshi-tashi no hikar. Hitotsu futatsu kane no ne wa hibiku kokoro no naka de hidoku fukaku monogatari no you na ishi ga shizuku sono naka niwa saizen rock tsuku jika to tomo ni jidai wa ugoku nagareru ishi wa shizuka ugoku yo to chi tami ni sumashite fine GOODY! Hana to hikari makizoe ni shitari ima toki-hanate dare ka ni todoku made youkou no hiakari wa kono mukou ni irijidasu to sugu dekisou ni. Miageta yozora no hoshi-tashi no hikar mishiranu omoi migaita jidai koe iroaseru don't act a fool kirari hitomi tsui ni dareka no sakebi kaze ni omoi o, tsuki ni negai o chikara aru kagiri ikiteku ne, kyou mo Miageta yozora no hoshi-tashi no hikar mishiranu omoi migaita jidai koe iroaseru don't act a fool boku-ra no omoi o itsuka dareka no mune hikari-tsuzuke yo ano hoshi no you ni.

Cody : Waow! C'était trop bon!

Jay : (J'ai presque compris un mot.)

Rory : Il est japonais.

Kai : J'avais compris.

Tatsuhi : Bon, qui veut chanter? Pourquoi pas le petit bonhomme bleu?

Jay : Moi?

Tatsuhi : Bien sûr.

Jay : Ok…

Nom de la chanson : Just Close Your Eyes par : Story of the Year

Jay : GO! If you close your eyes your life a naked truth revealed dreams you've never lived and scars never healed in the darkness light will take you to the other side find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes. If you just close your eyes. If you just close your eyes. Deceived by my eyes and all i was told i should see opinions not mine the person they taught me to be one night in the dark the vision of someone i know and out of the darkness i heard a voice say ''I'm you!'' inside of me a light was turned on then i was alive If you close your eyes your life a naked truth revealed dreams you've never lived and scars never healed in the darkness light will take you to the other side find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes. Hearts uninspired trapped inside somebody's dream too close to the fire yet so cold and so numb with the pain but the fever has broken and the river as run to the sea washed to the ocean and saved by a voice inside me inside of me a light was turned on then i was alive If you close your eyes your life a naked truth revealed dreams you've never lived and scars never healed in the darkness light will take you to the other side find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes never thought i would be here so high in the air this was unanswered prayer defined by another so much wasted time out of the darkness each breath that i take will be mine If you close your eyes your life a naked truth revealed dreams you've never lived and scars never healed in the darkness light will take you to the other side find me waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes. If you just close your eyes. If you just close your eyes!

Tout le monde se mit à applaudir.

Kai : Wow! T'es vraiment bon!

Zoé : C'était magnifique!

Chicken Joe : Radical!

Cody : Et, maintenant, si vous nous disiez ce que vous étiez en train de faire avant d'arriver ici?

Et puis, ils racontèrent comment ils se sont rencontrés, que Jay était un Angry Bird et aussi du recrutement de Red.

Kai : …Et voilà pourquoi on veut se rendre au Brésil.

Rory : He bien vous feriez mieux d'êtres prêts parce que c'est assez loin.

Jay : Ho…

Disait-t-il en baissant la tête. Zoé plaça son aile sur son dos.

Zoé : Ne t'en fait pas, mon chou, je suis certaine qu'on y arrivera vite.

Jay retrouva un peu le moral.

Cody : Bon, il est tard. Je crois qu'on devrait aller dormir.

Sur ce, les manchots (et Chicken Joe) rentrèrent dans leurs huttes pour dormir tandis que les autres s'installèrent dans un arbre. Alors que tous les autres dormaient dans le nid, Jay observa les étoiles.

Jay : Kai.

Kai se réveilla en se frottant les yeux.

Kai : Qu'y a-t-il, Jay?

Jay : Est-ce que tu crois vraiment qu'on va pouvoir arriver à Rio si c'est aussi loin que le dit Rory?

Kai : Évidemment. Même dans les moments les plus obscurs, on peut toujours trouver la lumière.

Puis, Jay afficha un sourire et Kai le couvera sous son aile. Le lendemain, tout le monde se rendirent sur la plage prêts à partir.

Kai : Prêts, tout le monde?

Zoé, Eezee et Jay : Ouais!

Kai : Alors c'est parti!

Cody : Attendez!

Kai : Un problème, Cody?

Cody : Heu, et bien, voilà, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, cette nuit, et… je veux vous accompagner.

Kai : Vraiment?

Cody : Oui.

Jay : Ça ne ferais pas de mal d'en avoir un autre dans le groupe.

Cody : Super! Deux secondes…

Puis, Cody disait au revoir à ses amis et pris sa planche avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Cody : Prêt!

Kai : Alors, en avant!

Sur ce ils s'envolèrent tous et Cody nageait sur sa planche.

À suivre…


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Beaucoup plus tard, au milieu de l'océan, Le groupe continuais de voler (excepté Cody qui nageait avec sa planche) en route vers le Brésil. Kai se rapprocha de Cody.

Kai : Hé, Cody, est-ce qu'on arrive bientôt?

Cody : Oui, on y sera dans quelques minutes.

Eezee : Cool!

Kai : Jay! Est-ce que tu as faim?

Puis on entendit le ventre de Jay gargouiller.

Jay : Heu…

Kai : J'ai compris.

Sur ce, il sorti une pomme de son sac avec sa patte et la donna à Jay qui la mangea.

Cody : On arrive!

En effet, ils s'approchèrent d'une île… de glace?

Jay : Heu tu es certain que c'est le Brésil?

Cody : Ben non, c'est l'Antarctique, mon pays.

Tout le monde regarda Cody avec un regard surpris.

Eezee : QUOI?! ON A FAIS TOUS CE CHEMIN POUR RIEN?! ESPÈCE DE *****!

Zoé : Eezee! Attention à ton langage, il y a un enfant!

Cody : Je dois aller chercher un ou deux trucs avant de partir.

Une fois arrivé sur la banquise, Cody rentra chez lui suivi par Eezee et Zoé.

Kai : Jay, attend-nous ici.

Jay : ok.

Sur ce, Kai rentra dans la maison de Cody. Jay attendit, puis, au bout d'un moment, il aperçu 3 bébés manchots en train de jouer. Il décida de fausser compagnie aux autres et d'aller les voir. Une fois qu'il les avait rejoins, les 3 manchots le regardèrent d'une façon perplexe.

Jay : Heu…salut.

Erik : Quelle animal est-tu?

Jay : Je suis un Angry Bird.

Bo : C'est un nom marrant.

Atticus : T'as envie de jouer avec nous?

Jay : Bien sûr.

Sur ce, les 4 enfants se mirent à jouer à chat. Puis, au bout d'un moment :

Jay : C'est amusant!

Erik : Ça le serai plus si nos autres amis auraient pu venir.

Jay : Ça peut s'arranger.

Disait-t-il en faisant apparaitre deux clones. Erik, Bo et Atticus les regardas surpris.

Atticus : Incroyable! Il faut qu'on montre ça aux autres!

Bo : Oui, viens avec nous à la terre Adélie.

Jay : Je sais pas, il y en a d'autres qui m'attendent.

Erik : Aller, on reviendra aussi vite que possible.

Jay : Mmm…bon d'accord.

Sur ce, les 4 se mirent en route vers la terre Adélie. Après un certain temps de marche, ils finirent par arriver en terre Adélie. Jay était surpris de voir des milliers de manchots au même endroit. Après avoir traversé une grosse foule, ils finirent par trouver Mumble.

Erik : Papa!

Mumble : Erik, fiston, tu t'es bien amusé?

Atticus : C'était super!

Bo : Oncle Mumble, regarde ce qu'on a rapporté.

Mumble : ho, salut, mon garçon. Comment t'appelles-tu?

Jay : Jay.

Erik : Aller, Jay, montre-lui ton truc!

Jay : Ok.

Sur ce, il se clona. Mumble resta stupéfié.

Mumble : Co-Comment fais-tu ça?

Jay : C'est mon pouvoir d'Angry Bird.

Mumble : De quoi?

Jay raconta l'histoire des Angry Birds et tout le reste à Mumble. Puis, un peu plus tard, Jay, Erik, Bo et Atticus jouaient ensemble près de la mer.

Jay : Hahaha! Bon, à quoi joue-t-on maintenant?

Puis, soudain, Bo afficha un regard effrayé et s'éloigna de Jay. Jay se posa des questions et sentit son haleine…avant de se retourner et de voir un énorme skua derrière lui. Il sursauta.

Skua : Salut, petit bonhomme. Tu tombe à pic, c'est l'heure du diner et il y a assez de repas pour nous tous.

Jay : Nous?

Disait-t-il avec un regard curieux. Puis, soudain, d'autres skuas surgissaient des airs et encerclaient les enfants. Puis, Jay afficha un regard agressif et se clona puis envoya un coup de patte rapide au premier. Jay se bâta plutôt bien, l'ennemi était trop nombreux. Ses deux clones ont finalement été vaincus et deux skuas clouèrent Jay au sol en lui tenant les ailes et les pattes. Ses amis tentèrent de lui venir en aide mais le reste de la flotte les maîtrisa aussi. Le chef de la flotte avança lentement vers Jay qui tentait désespérément de se libérer. Puis, il arriva finalement devant lui prêt à prendre son diner. Jay ferma les yeux, prêt à endurer la douleur. Mais, alors que le chef s'apprêtait à prendre une bouchée du petit oiseau, quelqu'un lui envoya un coup au visage le propulsant. Il s'agissait d'un petit pingouin avec un regard de chef accompagné par 3 autres pingouins qui libérèrent Jay.

Skipper : Désolé, mon pote, mais, quand on fait cette taille là, ça ne s'appelle pas un diner mais un déjeuner.

La flotte ignora sa remarque et attaquas les 4 pingouins.

Skipper : C'est parti, les gars!

Sur ce, la bagarre commença. Skipper se révéla être un excellent combattant car il parvint à mettre K.O. tous les skuas qui l'approchaient, Kowalski les repoussa avec une matraque électrique, Private utilisa la russe à chaque fois qu'un skua l'attaqua il évita et l'envoya dans un piège et, finalement, un skua fonça vers Rico qui sorta un marteau de son bec. Le skua fessa demi-tour rapidement. Toute la flotte fuya. Puis les 4 pingouins rejoignirent les enfants.

Skipper : Tous est ok?

Erik : Ça va.

Atticus : Je vais bien.

Bo : Moi aussi.

Jay : Ouf…ben ça irai mieux avec un bon poisson.

Skipper : Le petit a faim. Je reviens.

Disait-t-il en se dirigeant vers la mer. Puis, il en ressorti avec un poisson.

Kowalski : Belle attrape, commandant.

Private : Ben oui mais il est vivant.

Kowalski : Ben oui, j'espère qu'il est vivant, on vient de le sauver.

Private : Pas l'oiseau, le poisson.

Kowalski : Ho!

Puis, Rico sortit un fusil de son bec.

Rico : Ob Orghnfrrl (Ok où est-ce que je tire?)?

Kowalski : Ben voyons! Non, Rico on est devants des enfants!

Rico jeta le fusil et sorti une batte de baseball de son bec.

Rico : Oth slfofpejfo (Ouais t'as raison c'est un peu bruillant, je vais lui écrabouiller la tête!)!

Skipper : Rico! T'es sadique!

Puis ils se retournèrent pour voir que Jay avait déjà fini de manger le poisson. Rico, triste, jeta sa batte. Puis ils aperçurent Kai et les autres arrivés en volant.

Kai : Jay! Où étais-tu? On était mort d'inquiétude.

Jay : J'étais parti avec ses 3 là. Et vous, comment m'avez-vous retrouvé?

Zoé : On a été aidé par ce manchot.

Disait-t-elle en montrant Mumble qui venait d'arriver.

Mumble : Erik, tu n'as rien?

Erik : J'vais bien p'a.

Skipper : Et maintenant, peut-t-on savoir ce qui se passe?

Puis, Jay et les autres racontèrent (encore une fois) leurs aventures ainsi que le recrutement de Red.

Mumble : Ça me parait bien. Je peux vous accompagner?

Skipper : J'avoue que ça m'intéresse aussi.

Jay : Ok. Si Cody a pris tous ce qu'il lui fallait alors je crois qu'on peut y aller.

Mumble : Erik, retourne voir maman. Papa doit aller quelque part. D'accord?

Erik : D'accord.

Et puis, Erik, Bo et Atticus retournèrent à la terre Adélie. Tendit que les autres se rendirent sur le rebord de la mer, prêts à partir.

Kai : Prêt à partir, tout le monde?

Tout le monde : OUAIS!

Skipper : Un instant…Voilà.

Il avait préparé un kanoe pour lui et les 3 autres.

Cody : Où avez-vous trouver ce canoë?

Skipper : C'est Rico qui l'a sortit.

Jay :…Ok. Alors en avant!

Puis, Kai avec Jay sur le dos, Zoé et Eezee s'envolèrent, Cody nagea sur sa planche, Mumble nagea tout court et les pingouins de Madagascar démarrèrent avec leur canoë. Puis, un peu plus tard.

Eezee : J'mennuis. Il n'y aurait pas un truc qu'on pourrait faire?

Jay : J'ai une idée! Au Brésil, quand on n'a rien à faire, on chante.

Puis, Rico sorti une guitare pour Cody et Mumble monta sur le canoë pour taper des pieds.

Nom de la chanson : Life Is A Higway Par : Rascal Flatts.

Un son de guitare commença.

Jay : Well, life's like a road that you travel on There's one day here and the next day gone Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door Where Blues won't haunt you anymore for the brave are free and lovers soar Come ride with me to the distant shore we won't hesitate to break down the guarding gate There's not much time left today, yeay.

Kai: Life is a highway, I wanna ride it.

Jay: All night long

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long

Kai: Through all these cities and all these towns It's in my blood and it's all around I love now like I loved you then This is the road and these are the hands From Mozambique to those Memphis nights The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights They knock me down And back up again You're in my blood I'm not a lonely man There's no load I can't hold The road's so rough this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

Jay: All night long.

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long.

Kai: Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it.

Jay: All night long (mmmm yeah)

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long.

Kai: There was a distance between you and I (Between you and I) a misunderstanding once but now, we look it in the eye Ooooo...Yeah!

Cody Joua de la guitare à fond.

Kai : There ain't no load that I can't hold The road's so rough this I know I'll be there when the light comes in Just tell 'em we're survivors Life is a highway, I wanna ride it

Jay: All night long.

Kai: All night long. Yeah hey. If you're going my way, I wanna drive it All night long. Life is a highway, I wanna ride it.

Jay: All night long.

Kai: If you're going my way, I wanna drive it.

Jay: All night long.

Tout le monde: Yeah!

Puis, ils approchèrent d'une île.

Jay : J'espère que c'est la bonne cette fois.

À suivre…

P.S. ENVOYEZ-MOI DES COMMENTAIRES JE VEUX SAVOIR SI MON HISTOIRE VOUS PLAÎTS BON SANG!


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Jay, Kai, Cody, Mumble, Skipper, Kowalski, Private et Rico se rapprochèrent de Rio. Zoé et Eezee ont décidés de retourner à Zambezi car ils ne voulaient pas devenir des Angry Birds. De retour du côté de Red, ils étaient toujours au club de samba. Nico et Gylfie dansèrent ensembles. Alors que la musique se terminait, Nico tena Gylfie dans ses ailes et finissa par l'embrasser. Alors les deux rougissaient un peu.

Gylfie : Désolée.

Nico : Non, non, c'est correct.

Red : Ton pote à trouver l'amour, on dirait.

Disait-t-il en lâchant un petit rire. Pedro baissa un peu la tête. Red lui donna une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Red : T'en fais pas, ton tour viendra. En attendant, moi, je voudrais chanter quelque chose.

Pedro : D'accord.

Sur ce, Red monta sur les stages prêts à chanter.

Nom de la chanson : Livin On A Prayer par : Bon Jovi

Red : Tommy used to work on the docks Unions been on strike He's down on his luck... it's tough, so tough Gina works the diner all day Working for her man, she brings home her pay For love - for love She says we've got to hold on to what we've got Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot for love - well give it a shot Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah Livin on a prayer Tommy's got his six string in hock Now he's holding in what he used To make it talk - so tough, it's tough Gina dreams of running away When she cries in the night Tommy whispers baby it's okay, someday We've got to hold on to what we've got Cause it doesn't make a difference If we make it or not We've got each other and that's a lot For love - well give it a shot Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah Livin on a prayer Livin on a prayer. **Son de guitar** We've got to hold on ready or not You live for the fight when it's all that you've got Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah Livin on a prayer Whooah, we're half way there Whooah Livin on a prayer Take my hand and we'll make it - I swear Whooah livin on a prayer.

Puis, la foule applaudisa et Red leur faissa un dernier salut avant de partir.

Pedro : Bravo, amigo!

Blu : J'ignorais que tu étais si bon.

Red : Pour être franc, je l'ignorais aussi. Hé hé.

Puis, ils aperçurent Soren, Gylfie et Nico parler avec une chouette des terriers et une chouette Lapone. Ils les rejoignaient.

Red : Hé, c'est qui les nouveaux?

Soren : Voici nos amis : Spéléon et Perce-neige.

Spéléon : Salut. Soren nous a parler de vous et vous savez quoi?

Perce-neige : Nous formons aussi un duo musical.

Nico : Ha oui? Faites-nous donc un morceau pour voir.

Spéléon et Perce-neige : Ok.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent sur la piste de danse, prêts à chanter.

Nom de la chanson: Somebody Call My Moma par : Jim Johnston

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Aaye!

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Ey ey ayo can somebody call my moma it's about to get funky up in here AAAAAAOOOW!

Perce-neige: Now sayin? Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Hey yeah

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Baby

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Watcha say? Somebody please call my moma

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Aaah!

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Say aaye

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Hit me somebody please call my moma watcha say now?

Les deux dansaient le funky.

Spéléon: Watcha got? Watcha got for me? AAAYE! AAAAOOW!

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Just rollin ahh

Perce-neige: Got to let it flow

Spéléon: Got to let it flow

Perce-neige: Make your body go

Spéléon: Make your body go

Perce-neige: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Let's roll now

Perce-neige: Got to let it flow

Spéléon: Ooohh flow now

Perce-neige: Make your body go

Spéléon: Make your body go

Perce-neige: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Funk is on a roll now

Perce-neige: Got to let it flow

Spéléon: Let it flow now

Perce-neige: Make your body go

Spéléon: Make your body go

Perce-neige: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: On roll

Perce-neige: Got to let it flow

Spéléon: Well well

Perce-neige: Make your body go

Spéléon: Well well well

Perce-neige: Trust me girl I know Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Ow he' on a

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Ow he' on a roll

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Funk is on

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Funk Funk

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Funk is on a roll

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Funk is on a roll

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: Funk is on a roll

Perce-neige: Funk is on a roll

Spéléon: AAAAAAOOOW!

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Hey yeah

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Baby

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Watcha say? Somebody please call my moma

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Aaah!

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Say aaye

Perce-neige: Somebody call my moma

Spéléon: Hit me somebody please call my moma watcha say now?

La foule les applaudissait. De retour du coté des autres…

Soren : Waouh! Ils sont bons.

Red : Mouais. J'ai déjà vu mieux.

?: …Hé, Red!

Red se retourna puis, afficha un regard surpris de voir que c'était Jay.

Red : Jay!

Jay sauta dans les ailes de son ami heureux de le retrouver. Puis, il regarda toute la compagnie qu'il avait amené.

Red : Je vois que tu nous as rapporté quelques amis.

Jay : Ces gars veulent devenirs des Angry Birds.

Red : Ha oui?

Jay : Oui et je crois qu'ils en feraient bien.

Puis, Jay raconta à Red son aventure qui le convainca. Puis, Blu et Soren arrivèrent.

Soren : Red.

Red : Oui?

Soren : J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je veux devenir un Angry Bird aussi.

Puis, Red afficha un sourire. Après avoir fais les présentations, le groupe se rendit hors du club aux marchés aux fruits, sur le toit du marché de bananes. Puis, Red s'adressa à tous ceux qui voulaient êtres recrutés.

Red : Cher amis, comme vous le savez, j'ai cherché des oiseaux qui pourraient nous aider à vaincre le mal. Au cours des dernier jours, vous avez prouvez que vous en étiez dignes.

Si vous ne voulez pas devenir des Angry Birds, sortez des rangs.

Personnes ne bougea.

Red : Alors je crois qu'on peut passer à l'étape suivante.

Red : RED!

Blu : BLU!

Soren : SOREN!

Kai : KAI!

Cody : CODY!

Mumble : MUMBLE!

Skipper : SKIPPER!

Kowalski : KOWALSKI!

Private : PRIVATE!

Rico : MINO (RICO)!

Tous : NOUS SOMMES LE BOUCLIER QUI PROTÈGE LES INNOCENTS ET LES SERRES QUI TERASSENT LE MAL! NOUS SOMMES LES NEW ANGRY BIRDS!

Puis, Red plaça son aile, Soren mis la sienne aussi puis, Blu, Mumble, les pingouins, Kai et, finalement, Cody. Sur ce, ils retournèrent annoncer à leur amis que le recrutement est terminé. Puis, ils se rendirent à la plage pour rentrer chez les Angry Birds. Ils faisaient leur au-revoir à leur amis et foncèrent directions : la maison. Après une journée de vol, ils finirent par arriver au nid où ils rencontrèrent les autres Angry Birds.

Red : Salut, tout le monde. Voici nos nouvelles recrues.

Matilda : Enchantés.

Alors que tous se présentaient, Chuck parla à Red en privé.

Chuck : Heu Red j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles.

Red : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Chuck : D'abord…heu…on a perdu Jay et il doit probablement être mort.

Red : De quoi parles-tu? Je l'ai vu i peine quelques heures a Rio.

Chuck : Il va bien?!

Red : Oui. Je l'ai laissé là-bas, il méritait des vacances après tous ce qu'il a traversés. Et la deuxième mauvaise nouvelle?

Chuck : Heu…et bien…on a un peu…perdus les œufs.

Red : QUOI?!

Chuck : On s'est faits attaqués par des oiseaux noirs avec des masques de fer. Ils étaient trop nombreux et leur chef a dit que si on les voulait, on devrait venir les chercher dans un endroit qu'ils appellent Mont-Becs.

Red resta choqué. Il en parla avec les autres.

Soren : Les sangs purs…

Blu : Tu les connais?

Soren : Trop bien. Je sais aussi où se situes les Mont-Becs mais c'est dangereux.

Red : C'est un risque à prendre. Chuck! Tu surveilles le nid avec les autres en attendant mon retour.

Chuck : Que vas-tu faire?

Red : Ramené les enfants.

Disait-t-il avec un regard déterminer. Puis, Red et ses nouveaux amis s'envolèrent, guidés par Soren, vers les Monts-Becs.

Soren : Nous devons aller vers le Nord, c'est le meilleur chemin.

Red : C'est partis…

À suivre…


	9. Chaptire 9

Chapitre 9

Les New Angry Birds volaient en direction de Mont-Becs. Ils ne devaient plus être très loin car le paysage était dessert avec des arbres brûler, il fessait sombre et, pour être franc, ça sentait la crotte. Les oiseaux venaient de raconter leurs histoires qu'ils avaient vécues avant de se rencontrer.

Blu : …Et voilà toute l'histoire.

Mumble : Waouh! C'est magnifique histoire.

Kai : Oui mais tu t'es bien planté à chaque fois que tu voulais draguer Perla. Ha ha ha!

Blu : …Dis par le faucon qui a détruit les préparatifs d'une fête de sa petite amie.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Kai : HÉ! C'est pas ma petite amie.

Red : Rester concentrés, les gars.

Puis, soudain, ils entendirent un éclair et, en effet, le ciel commença à se couvrir. Bientôt, un orage éclatera.

Kowalski : Mon commandant, Il y a un abri là-bas!

Disait-t-il en montrant une crevasse dans une des géantes pierres.

Red : Oui, nous pourrions y passer la nuit en attendant que l'orage passe.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent dans la crevasse alors que l'orage éclata. Les New Angry Birds se mirent à l'aise pour passer la nuit mais Private semblait avoir un problème.

Red : Il faut dormir si on veut avoir la force de continuer demain.

Private : Ça ne sert à rien, je n'arriverais pas à dormir avec cet orage.

Red : Tu voudrais que ça s'arrête? Hein?

Private fessa signe que oui en versant une petit larme.

Nom de la chanson : Toujours Là par : Le Petit Dinosaure

Private : Quand c'était la nuit et que tout le monde dormaient, si j'entendais un bruit, quelque chose qui m'effrayais, elle me serrait contre son cœur, me disais :N'aie pas peur. et je ne risquais plus rien parce que elle était toujours là

Cody : Quand l'orage grondait et que ça n'allait pas quand j'allais pleurer, ou presque, j'écoutais mon papa. Il promettait que la pluie cesserait et que le soleil brillerait et je n'avais plus peur de rien parce que il était toujours là.

Tous : Toujours là, quelqu'un qui sait te consoler de tout.

Mumble donna une tape amicale à Cody.

Tous : Toujours là comme une belle grande vallée où on se sent chez nous.

Red se rendit sur le bord de la crevasse et observa l'orage.

Red : Je me souviens encore, comme si c'était hier, elle m'a serré fort et dit de sa voix claire :Je ne serais jamais loin de toi, partout tu me trouveras. Des lueurs de l'aube à l'étoile du soir, je serais toujours là. .

Tous : Toujours là, quelqu'un qui sait te consoler de tout.

Ils se blottirent les uns sur les autres pour dormir.

Tous : Toujours là, comme une belle grande vallée…

Red : Où on se sent chez nous.

Puis, Red s'approcha de ses amis. Il Prenat l'aile de Kai et plaça Private dessous. Ce dernier lâcha un dernier bâillement avant de s'endormir. Red le regarda avec un sourire puis, se retourna pour regarder l'orage.

Red : Toujours là…

Sur ce, il s'endormit avec ses amis. Le lendemain, le groupe continua le voyage. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques minutes de la base des sangs-purs aux Mont-Becs. Mumble se tourna la tête en même temps de glisser pour regarder une chauve-souris qui les suivais de loin.

Mumble : Vous savez, j'ai l'impression que cette chauve-souris nous suit.

Red : Soren. Toi qui es déjà venu ici, crois-tu que c'est mauvais signe?

Soren : Je ne sais pas mais il n'y en a qu'une seule. Ça ne devrait pas causer trop de problèmes.

Soudain, la chauve-souris lâcha un hurlement fracassant. Puis, des dizaines de chauve-souris sortirent des crevasses et encerclèrent le groupe.

Blu : Heu, Red. On fait quoi, là?

Red : New Angry Birds! LET'S GO

Disait-t-il en fonçant dans une chauve-souris. La bagarre commença. Red se défendait assez bien pour s'en sortir, Blu n'était pas vraiment bon attaquant mais était assez agile pour éviter les attaques, Soren les maîtrisa sans problèmes (pas étonnant puisqu'il les a affrontés plusieurs fois), Kai était assez fort pour tenir le coup, Mumble les repoussa facilement grâce à sa grande taille, Cody se défendait avec sa planche (LOL), Skipper se débrouillait aussi bien que Red, Kowalski aussi, Private utilisa la ruse (comme avec les skuas dans l'autre chapitre) et Rico en fessait fuir plusieurs avec sa scie-à-chaine, espèce de cinglé. Finalement, toutes les chauves-souris ont été vaincues.

Cody : YEAH!

Kai : WOUH!

Blu : On est les meilleurs! On est les meilleurs!

Soren : Bon, on peut reprendre la route, maintenant. Leur base est juste là.

Disait-t-il en montrant un énorme palais de pierre son aile. Red l'arrêta.

Red : Attend! Et si ce combat avais été une ruse pour nous épuiser? Je crois qu'on ferait mieux de se reposer avant d'entrer.

Sur ce, ils se rendirent sur une pierre pour relaxer.

Rico : RRDGTHFC (Et si on mettait un peu de music?)

Disait-t-il en sortant une radio de son bec. Puis, il l'activa.

Nom de la chanson : I Like To Move It par : Madagascar

Radio : I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. I like to move it, move it. Ya like ta MOVE IT!

Red rentra en premier dans la danse avec sa danse de hip-hop. Suivi par Mumble avec ses claquettes. Puis Blu avec sa danse de samba, Soren avec sa danse de jazz, Cody avec son break dance, Kai avec sa dance de salsa, Kowalski avec son disco, Private avec son boogie, Rico avec sa danse samoan et Skipper avec son groove.

Radio : All girls all over the world! Original king Julian pony a case man. I Love How All The Girls A Move Their Body And When Ya Move Ya Body Uno Move It Nice And Sweet And Sexy Alright! Woman Ya Cute And You Don´t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You A Make Man Mud Up Woman Ya Cute And You Don`t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You A Make Man Mud Up Woman! Physically Fit Physically Physically Physically Fit Woman! Physically Fit Physically Fit Physically Physically Physically Fit Woman! Nice Sweet Fantastic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Sweet Energetic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Sweet Fantastic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Sweet Fantastic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman! I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It Ya Like To Move It! I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It I Like To Move It Move It Ya Like To Move It! Woman Ya Cute And You Don`t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You A Make Man Mud Up Woman Ya Cute And You Don`t Need No Make-Up Original Cute Body You a Make Man Mud Up Eyeliner Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up Nose Powered Pon Ya Face A Mek Man Mud Up Pluck Ya Eyebrow Pon Ya Face A Make Man Mud Up Call Ya Lipstick Pon Ya Face a Mek Man Mud Up Woman Ya Nice Broad Face And Ya Nice Hip Make Man Flip and Bust Them Lip Woman Ya Nice and Energetic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic Woman Ya Nice Broad Face And Ya Nice Hip Make Man Flip And Bust Them Lip Woman Ya Nice and Energetic Big Ship Pon De Ocean That A Big Titanic.

New Angry Birds : WOUH!

Une fois suffisamment reposé, le groupe repris la route vers les Mont-Becs. Ils entrèrent par l'entrée où se tenait Bec d'acier avant de livrer son dernier combat.

Soren : Brrr! Cet endroit me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs.

Red : Bon, je crois qu'on devrait commencer les recherches.

? : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire!

Ils sursautèrent tous et cherchais d'où venait la voix.

Red : Qui a dit ça?

? : C'est évident, non?

Soudain, une silhouette en forme de chouette sortis de l'ombre. Soren afficha un regard surpris.

Soren : Quoi…

À suivre…


	10. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10 (et dernier)

Les New Angry Birds entrèrent dans le palais des Monts-Becs puis, commencèrent à chercher les œufs.

Red : Bon, je crois qu'on devrait commencer les recherches.

? : Ce ne sera pas nécessaire!

Ils sursautèrent tous et cherchais d'où venait la voix.

Red : Qui a dit ça?

? : C'est évident, non?

Une silhouette sortie de l'ombre et Soren se figea.

Soren : Quoi…

? : Salut…, petit frère!

Soudain, une chouette tyto à la peau brûlée portant un masque d'acier se pointa devant les New Angry Birds.

Soren : Kludd ?! Tu es vivant?!

Kludd : …Et plus en colère que jamais!

Disait-t-il en regardant son frère d'un air enragé.

Red : C'est lui, ton frère? Tu en es bien sûr?

Soren fessa signe de la tête que oui.

Red : Pourquoi as-tu volé nos œufs?

Kludd : C'est simple : suite à ce que mon lâche de frère m'as fais, mon corps a été mutilé par les flammes. J'ai passé des journées entières à errer avec simplement ce casque que je porte et mon désire de vengeance. Puis un jour, j'ai retrouvé les sangs-purs qui n'ont pas été tués. Malheureusement Nyra n'était pas parmi eux. Un jour, un de mes espions m'a appris l'existence du nid de ces créatures appelées Angry Birds. Connaissant Soren, j'étais sûr que si je parvenais à kidnappé ces œufs, il viendrait à leur rescousse. Je m'attendais aussi à ce qu'il vienne avec une équipe, mais je ne croyais pas que ce serait avec celle-là. Puis, nous avons attaqué ce nid alors qu'il était encore vulnérable. Mon plan a marché à la perfection.

Red : …Jusqu'à maintenant!

Disa Red enragé prêt à combattre.

Red : Il est temps de payer pour tous les crimes que tu as commis, vaurien!

Red s'apprêta à attaqué mais, soudain, des sangs-purs surgirent de l'ombre.

Skipper : Kowalski! Analyse de la situation!

Kowalski : À peu près une vingtaine d'ennemis équipés de casques et de serres de combats autour de nous. Plus ces chauves-souris qui viennent d'arriver et d'autres ennemis qui doivent sans doute se cacher.

Red : NEW ANGRY BIRDS! POSITION DE COMBAT!

Sur ce, chacun se préparait à combattre.

Kludd : SANGS-PURS! CHAUVE-SOURIS! ÉCRASEZ-LES!

Sur ce, le combat commença. Les New Angry Birds prirent facilement le dessus sur leur adversaires mais de nouveaux surgissaient régulièrement. Puis, au bout d'un moment, ils commencèrent à être fatigués.

Cody : RED! Ils sont trop nombreux! On ne va pas tenir longtemps.

Red : COURAGE! ON DOIT RÉUSSIR!

Puis, soudain, Kludd décida de rejoindre le combat. Il cogna Rico l'envoyant au tapis, puis, ensuite, Kowalski, puis Private, Cody, Kai, Blu, Mumble, Skipper, son frère Soren et, finalement, Red. Tous gisaient au sol, épuisés.

Red : Espèces de lâches!

Kludd : Tu n'en serais pas là si tu ne t'étais pas préoccupé de tes œufs. L'amour. C'est un lien inutile. Surtout quand tu es seul.

Soudain, Red se calma et se tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis. Puis, il afficha un sourire remplis d'espoir.

Red : Tu a tort!

Kludd : Quoi?

Red : L'amour et l'amitié sont les éléments les plus puissants qui soient! Ce sont les choses qui vont causés ta perte!

Puis, tout d'un coup, Red se releva et émis une grande lumière blanche qui toucha également ses amis, les guérissant de leur blessures. Puis, ils regardaient Red qui avait changé, il portait un masque de super-héro (celui dans Angry Birds Space).

Red : Oui, au début, je ne voulais faire des New Angry Birds que pour défendre les enfants. Puis, au cours des voyages, j'ai finit par réaliser qu'au plus profond de nos cœurs, un lien puissant nous unis les uns aux autres. Ce lien s'appelle : L'AMITIÉ!

Kludd était figé de peur.

Kludd : Non. Impossible. Sangs-purs! Attaquez-les!

Ils obéissaient à l'ordre mais ça ne servit à rien. En effet, les New Angry Birds étaient devenus trop forts pour eux et ils finirent par tous êtres mis K.O. Puis, Kludd trembla de peur alors que Red s'avança vers lui.

Red : Scatouch.

Disait-t-il en frappant Kludd tellement fort qu'il disparu dans les nuages et plus loin encore.

Blu : Tu as réussi, Red!

Red : ON a réussi.

Soren : Vous croyez que mon frère va revenir?

Red : S'il est aussi tenace que ça, oui.

Mumble : Aller, allons chercher les œufs.

Puis, après avoir été cherché les œufs, les New Angry Birds se préparaient à partir.

Red : Prêts, tout le monde?

Tous : OUAIS!

Red : Alors, en route vers la maison!

Sur ce, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs maison avec la chanson : Flying Home par : Kick-Ass (je vous recommande fortement d'écouter cette chanson elle est très bonne)

Blu : Hé, dites, il va falloir fêter ça non?

Red : Excellente idée. Voici ce que je propose : vous allez chacun rentrés chez vous et ramener un maximum de personnes chez moi pour une méga-fête. D'accord?

Tous : D'accord!

Sur ce, après avoir rapporté les œufs au nid des Angry Birds, chaque membre des New Angry Birds invita des personnes de chez eux pour la méga-fête de Red. Le lendemain soir, une grande foule s'était rassemblée au nid des Angry Birds. Les New Angry Birds discutaient dans un coin.

Blu : C'est vraiment cool de faire parti d'un groupe génial comme celui-là.

Skipper : Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans notre super chef.

Red : Merci, les gars. J'ai de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous.

Mumble : HÉ, tout le monde. C'est l'heure de danser.

En effet, une jeune perroquet verte était monté sur une pierre et s'apprêta à chanter.

Red : Ok. Aller chercher vos compagnes de danse.

Sur ce, chacun dansa avec sa compagne : Red avec Stella (L'oiseau rose), Blu avec Perla, Soren avec Otulissa, Kai avec Zoé, Cody avec Lani, Mumble avec gloria et Skipper avec Marlene. Il y avait également d'autres couples : Nico avec Gylfie, Jay avec Bia (la petite fille de Blu et Perla), Spéléon avec Tiny, Perce-Neige avec Gogo, Erik avec Bo, Terence avec Pavi, Églantine avec Bubles (l'oiseau orange), Chuck avec Miss Viola, Matilda avec Eezee, Atticus avec Carla (L'autre fille de Blu et Perla), Private et Kowalski avec les deux oiseaux moqueurs, etc. Puis, la jeune fille se mit à chanter et les couples à danser.

Nom de la chanson : Get Up par : Zolani Mahola

Un petit son instrumantale commença.

Perroquet : They fall it was over this time going down but then these are alive and alright. It all seems so hopeless the darkest of days but then they have fight in a cry. I didn't know it was the darkest of days here standing in the evening. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up. Get up. Get up. Fighting for finding a home that was lost and then what was you happiest to see? Fighting for catching a dream as they fells and then why did you save you and me? I didn't know it seems no end inside here standing in the evening. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up. Get up. Get up. In the dark, the only thing that counted away was a uniting between you and me and this time we already fireside upon our three was enough to show this time we won't let's long but it was the strong. I didn't know it seems no end inside here standing in the evening.

Le rythme s'accéléra et les couples dansaient plus vite.

Perroquet : Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up don't let the sun fall in cry and come on get up, get up start it again. Get up, get up let us remember the feeling and come on get up, get up start it again.

Toute la foule applaudisa très fort. Soudain, un robot énorme avec le roi cochon dedans surgissait de nulle part.

Roi Cochon : Rendez-moi les œufs et personnes ne sera blessés! Peut-être.

Puis, Red regarda ses amis avec un sourire.

Red : Prêts pour une autre mission, les gars?

Blu : Moi, oui!

Soren : Moi aussi !

Kai : Pareil pour moi!

Cody : Qu'est-ce qu'on attend?

Mumble : C'est quand tu veux!

Skipper : Je suis né prêts!

Red : Alors c'est parti!

Sur ce, ils se mirent à courir vers le robot. Puis sautaient avec Red prêts à lui rentré dedans!

NEW ANGRY BIRDS

Fin.

P.S. merci d'avoir lu mon histoire n'hésitez pas à laissez des critiques, ça fait toujours plaisir


End file.
